Various forms of workholders have been in use for holding hollow workpieces. For example, permanent magnets embedded in a press tool as well as electromagnets within a press tool have been used to hold metallic workpieces. However, the use of magnets inherently attracts metal chips, metal shavings and other fine metal particles to the press tool. This affects the press tool's ability to properly and accurately locate and press a workpiece. This can also adversely affect the ability of the press tool to properly hold a workpiece to press it into position. Other types of workpiece holders include spring loaded fingers built into the nose of the press tool. The main drawback to this type of workpiece holder is that it limits the size of the workpiece to be held because space is needed for the spring fingers, springs, pivots and other various pieces of assembly. Split collet type tools have also been used to hold a hollow workpiece being pressed to prevent it from falling off the end of the tool. The main disadvantage to the split collet type of tool is that it is fragile because the inside diameter of the collet has to be thin enough to flex and yet be made of hardened steel for wear.